Hermione's Sister
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: No one knew that Hermione Granger had a little sister. It was all kept a secret from them. They had always thought that she was an only child, but when the secret came out, Her friends were shocked and never noticed how much her sister resembled her. They


**Hermione's Sister**

**By:Sheena Hollimon**

No one knew that Hermione Granger had a little sister. It was all kept a secret from them. They had always thought that she was an only child, but when the secret came out, Her friends were shocked and never noticed how much her sister resembled her. They are only two years apart, but her sister is in a year behind them. But what Hermione doesn't know is that Her sister is dating Malfoy and has been seeing him over the holidays, the only people who know are her parents and his parents. Will she find out,or will it remain a secret?Will her sister tell her bout her being pregnant by Draco?

Ch.1 Diagon Alley

It was a lovely day in Diagon Alley, young witches and wizards were out and about having fun. It was a few days before every one had to be back at Hogwarts. Hermione and her friends were in their last year. She and her sister Loretta were out shopping for things that they needed. Loretta had long straight dark brown hair, blue eyes, and was a little bit taller than Hermione. She was in her 6th year.She had been going to a public school for along time, then over the summer she had gotten her letter to Hogwarts, and her parents were so proud.

Hermione and Loretta were at the Magical Menagire getting a cat for Loretta and an owl, when Hermione saw Harry. She smiled and went to give him a kiss. They had been dating since last year, cause she and Ron had an arguement and broke up. "How is my girl?",said Harry. Hermione giggled and said,"Oh,I'm doing fine, just helping my little sister pick out a cat for her.This is going to be her first year at Hogwarts and I want to make sure that she has the right things that she will be needing."Harry smiled and said,"Well Loretta,You're sister is really helpful in that area and others, so be sure to stick with her."

Loretta laughed and said,"Well Potter, I've lived with her for 16 years, I know what she's good at and what she's not good at."Hermione blushed and said,"Yea, yea, whatever Loretta!Anyways Harry and I are gonna go get a bite to eat at the Leaky Cauldron, think you can manage on your own?" Loretta smiled and said,"But of course big sis!I can manage!"She said bye to Hermione and Harry as they left. As soon as they were gone, Draco walked in and saw her. He said,"They're gone!Good, I can't stand Potter and your sister, never get into much trouble them two and that Weasley!"

Loretta laughed and said,"Well you don't have to put up with her, I'm the one that does.But once she's moved out,I'll be fine. She told me that her and Potter are moving into a place of their own after they graduate this year."Draco laughed and smirked,when his father walked in and said,"Draco, there you are,I've been looking for you!We've got to go son!Your mother wants you home and I've got to go to work."Draco looked at his father and said,"Aww,father do I have to, can't I stay here with Loretta?Please?"Lucius looked at him and said,"NO!But she can come over to the Mannor with you!"

Loretta looked at Lucius and said,"I'd love to, but I still have a few things I need to get,Um and I wanted Draco to come with me to get the rest of the things I needed for school."Lucius nodded and smiled, then said,"Oh,alright,but after that,he has to go home and you can go with him if you like,we'd love to have you over for dinner,his mother is making a something really good."Loretta giggled and said,"Sure,I'd love to Mr.Malfoy. Wouldn't miss it for the world!" When Lucius left,Draco and Loretta went to get the rest of the things that she needed for school, when they bumped into Ginny Weasley. Loretta said,"Oh,um,hi Ginny!"Ginny looked at her and said,"Lori, what are you doing with Malfoy,he's nothing but a git!" Loretta looked at her and said,"He is not a git, the only git I know is your brother Ron!"Ginny glared at her and said,"Wonder what your sister would say if I told her bout you and Malfoy!" Loretta looked at her and said,"You better not, or you will have a misrable year at Hogwarts!"

Ginny looked at her and Malfoy and left,as she was leaving, she said,"Is that a threat Granger?Cause your sister and I are good friends!" Loretta looked at Ginny and without a word she turned Ginny into a monkey and left her at that. Draco and her laughed all the way to the ice-cream parlor.Draco said,"That was a good one Loretta!She didn't know what was coming to her!" Loretta laughed and said,"I know, but hey she was going to ruin it for us." Draco looked at her and said,"That is true, and that would not be good, considering your sister and I never get along and same with her friends.Us slytherins don't like Gryffindors!" Loretta laughed and said,"Will you hate me if I end up in Gryffindor?" Draco laughed and said,"Of course not!It wouldn't be your fault!"

She kissed him and began eating her ice-cream and he his. When they were finished,they set out for Malfoy Mannor. She didn't tell Hermione where she was going, cause she knew her sister would have a fit and get all mad at her for going behind her back and dating a Slytherin.Meanwhile, at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione and Harry were eating some food,when the monkey(Ginny)came in. Hermione looked at the monkey and said,"Aww what a cute monkey,I wonder who it belongs too." Harry looked at the monkey closely and said,"That's not a monkey,that's Ginny Weasley!" Hermione said,"Who would do that to her?" Harry said,"Gee,I wonder Hermione,who do you think would do such a thing?" "MALFOY!"said Harry. He took out his wand and turned Ginny back to herself. Hermione looked at her and said,"Did Malfoy do this to you?" Ginny nodded and said,"Nope,it was your sister,she said that she would make my life miserable if I told you something bout her."

Hermione looked at her and said,"What would that be?" Ginny said,"I can't say,if she finds out that I told you,she'd make my life misrable.I don't want my life ruined cause of it.Although it's something you would disapprove of." Hermione looked at her and said,"Oh ok,then I'll just find out when the time is right." When they finished eating and talking. It was getting late and Hermione was leaving to go back to her house, when she said,"Does anyone know where Loretta is?I haven't seen her since her and I were at the Magical Menagire." Harry said,"She probably went home." Ginny knew otherwise,but didn't want to say. So she went along with it and said,"Oh,I think she said that she was going over Parvati Patil's place." Hermione said,"Oh,ok then I will see her later. Alright I'm gonna go home and wait for her.see you two on the train."

Ginny left and Harry went with Hermione back to her place,before he set off to Lupin's place. Lupin had took him in after the death of Sirius Black,his godfather.


End file.
